Preparativos
by bWitch
Summary: Ambos querían regalarse algo especial para San Valentín, y para que resultara lo suficientemente ¡Súper! no podían hacerlo solos. Después de todo, los Mugiwara eran como una familia y siempre habría alguien allí para echarles una mano. Frobin con una pizca de LuNa. Dedicado a Damselfish


**_Todos ustedes_**_: ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con bwitch? D: D: D: D: !_

**Y es que si. Sigo siendo la misma persona que dijo hace dos días en el tumblr algo como "ni sueñen con que escribiré un fic para San Valentín"... Y bueno, aunque coincide en fecha y temática, a decir verdad esto ha sido escrito para cumplir cosas que tengo pendientes. Con eso me defiendo porque aunque tenía otra idea para este fic, como que no me corría el hamster al respecto y esto no puede esperar más.**

**Adivinaron, este es el mentado Frobin que le debo a ****Damselfish**** hace eones. ¡Mejor tarde que nunca, lo prometido es deuda, no hay mal que dure cien años, no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague! jaja ¡Yo no olvido lo que prometo así tarde meses, años o lustros! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nope, no soy Oda-sensei, a quien pertenece One Piece y sus personajes. Yo sólo los tomo prestados en nombre del amorsh (?) La imagen de portada pertenece a rockinrobin en deviantart

**Advertencias:** No soy del tipo cursi, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Espero no resulte tan mal xDD No hay más advertencias, esto es apto para todo público c:

**Rating**: K

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preparativos<span>**

Siendo sinceros, Robin no era una buena cocinera. No era del tipo de persona que se fuera a morir de hambre —después de todo, tanto tiempo viviendo sola había dejado su lección—, pero no pasaba de cocinar cosas básicas, como arroz, fideos y cuando había sido necesario, carne asada o peces en una fogata. Después de veinte años optando sólo por los alimentos más rápidos y prácticos, porque a la hora de comer había que ser rápida y práctica si querías mantenerte con vida, era normal que no supiera cómo hacer un postre más elaborado.

Porque aunque había leído en algún lado que preparar chocolates no era más que derretirlos, vaciar el contenido en el molde y dejarlos enfriar, eso era demasiado simple. En ese caso, hubiera comprado algo ya hecho.

Y es que era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad —y el deseo— de celebrar San Valentín. Aún cuando ella no era el tipo de mujer que daba a ese tipo de celebraciones más importancia de la que tenían, a Robin le constaba que Franky sí era del tipo romántico.

A su manera, a veces un poco extraña, y que sin embargo, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, grande y sincera. Si iba a regalarle chocolates al cyborg, tenían que ser los mejores chocolates que sus manos fuesen capaces de hacer. Sabía que lo haría feliz con una clásica caja de bombones hechos por ella, pero aún con la cantidad de manos de las que podía valerse, sabía que por el bien de su objetivo, lo mejor sería pedir ayuda.

Quien también tuvo una sonrisa grande —aunque no sincera— fue Sanji cuando una de sus chicas le pidió ayuda para cocinar para otro hombre. Si no fuera porque ella había confiado en él y tenía que ayudarla porque ayudar a las mujeres era su camino en la vida, probablemente aún estaría acurrucado en un rincón con una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Pero se trataba de cocina, y no había nadie mejor que él para darle a Robin una lección de repostería.

* * *

><p>La arqueóloga no había sido la única que había tenido que recurrir a alguien más para asegurarse de que su regalo resultase perfecto. Aunque en el caso de Franky, más que la perfección, buscaba que su regalo resultase ¡Súper! y para eso debía asegurarse de que ningún inconveniente alterara los resultados de lo que estaba preparando. Con esa inquietud en mente, se dirigió con la navegante.<p>

— Pequeña —El cyborg llamó la atención de Nami, quien descansaba aquella mañana tomando sol mientras hojeaba una revista— ¿Si seguimos con este curso tendremos buen clima durante la noche?

— Si, aunque... —La chica se lo pensó un momento— Es probable que haya algo de lluvia, aunque no demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Au! —Exclamó Franky— ¡Eso no estaría súper! ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de evitarla?

— Si, pero... ¿Qué tienes en mente, Franky? Para cambiar el rumbo tendríamos que decirle a Luffy.

— Y si se lo pido sé que estará de acuerdo con hacerlo, pero dos segundos después todos en este barco sabrán de qué se trata lo que tengo preparado y no sería una súper sorpresa... —Explicó el mayor.

— Entiendo a qué va eso, seguro que la primera en enterarse es Robin —rió Nami— Yo hablaré con Luffy, seguro puedo convencerlo de que no diga ni una sola palabra.

Nami se puso de pie, y se fue caminando, despidiéndose del cyborg con un guiño que delataba sus intenciones. Después de todo, cuando la navegante se lo proponía, podía ser muy persuasiva.

* * *

><p>Durante la tarde de ese día, la cubierta del Sunny se mantuvo casi vacía. Salvo por Ussop, que corría de aquí para allá por cubierta, dejando varios barriles distribuidos sobre esta, justo allí donde habían pequeñas equis de lápiz grafito, marcadas suavemente por Franky un rato antes.<p>

Zoro, quien dormía echado en el césped, le oía refunfuñar de vez en cuando. Que aunque le hubiera dicho a Franky que le ayudaría, era injusto que le hubiese tocado todo el trabajo pesado. Que el maldito era un suertudo por poder pasarse la tarde de San Valentín con la persona que quería. Que el servicio de correos era un asco si eras un pirata. También, el espadachín le oyó rogar que su carta para Kaya llegase a destino, y por favor, a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Habían sido cuatro las personas que no habían aparecido hasta la hora de la cena. De Franky y Robin se lo esperaban, pues la misma morena había puesto un discreto, pero contundente letrero de "no molestar" en la puerta de la biblioteca, donde ambos habían pasado toda la tarde. Brook, el único miembro de la tripulación más alto que Franky, fue el único que pudo ver que este tenía algo de chocolate en el cabello.<p>

Lo que sorprendió a todos fue ver a otra de las desaparecidas, Nami sentarse a la mesa con un pequeño collar en forma de corazón colgando de su cuello. Y es que aunque todos sabían que Luffy, cuyo escándalo en cubierta habían extrañado aquel día, quería a la navegante más que como una nakama más, nunca se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza que pensaría en regalarle algo para una fecha especial. A veces, cuando se lo proponía, Luffy podía ser un poquito menos despistado.

Tras disfrutar la deliciosa cena que Sanji les tenía preparada, Franky tomó la palabra, diciendo que tenía algo ¡Súper! que mostrarles a todos y que salieran a cubierta. La noche ya estaba lo suficientemente oscura, aunque las estrellas aún no habían terminado de aparecer. Una vez estuvieron todos fuera, el cyborg sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un control remoto, mientras que con la otra mano, rodeó a Robin, acercándola hacia él.

Activó el primer botón, sintiéndose como una pequeña detonación que hizo saltar de susto a Chopper, pero sólo por unos instantes, porque inmediatamente el cielo se iluminó de colores, en un estallido de colores brillantes.

Los Muwigara siguieron disfrutando del espectáculo de luces y color que se daba en el cielo nocturno, el cual terminó en una explosión con forma de corazón, contra el que contrastaban dos iniciales, también creadas con fuegos artificiales.

_"R y F"_

Aquel sentimiento que se apropió del cielo sólo por unos instantes, era el mismo que estaba grabado a fuego en sus corazones. Porque desde el momento en que se conocieron supieron que no serían indiferentes el uno para el otro, y aquel cariño, al principio casi intuitivo, que con el tiempo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor, era algo que los acompañaría por siempre.

Robin estrechó su abrazo, dándole a Franky un tierno beso en los labios cuando este volteó a mirarla.

La arqueóloga sabía mejor que nadie que lo importante en la vida eran los momentos como ese, los buenos recuerdos de la persona amada, que siempre estarían allí y durarían mucho más que cualquier otro regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>chan-chan! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea así, simple y cortito u.u Pero es que en serio me cuesta mucho escribir con parejas que tienen una relación saludable, jaja...ja.. OTL<strong>

**En fin, mis conflictos existenciales no tienen que ver con esto xDD**

**Nos leemos!** _Los reviews siempre son amorsh ~_


End file.
